


drabble

by kusami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusami/pseuds/kusami





	drabble

“哈……啊……詹姆……詹姆斯……停下来，停下……嗯……”

“到现在你才知道害怕被西里斯发现？”

男孩毛茸茸的发顶恶意地蹭了蹭他母亲的胸口。他不到三十岁的年轻的司长母亲有一对不输给任何女人的漂亮奶子。他的手恋恋不舍地从他滑腻洁白的皮肤上滑过，挺立软弹的乳头上挺立着淡粉色的奶头。詹姆忍不住低下头将他的乳头含进嘴里，几乎同时，他听到他母亲在他耳边发出的呼吸声愈发地粗重。他的呻吟里几乎带着呜咽。

“我看他早就知道你是个离不开男人肉棒的骚货了，哈利，妈咪。”詹姆用舌头戏耍着哈利的乳头，他挺了挺下身，似乎想要将自己已经插到深处的粗壮肉棒挤压得再深一点。年轻的男孩迷恋地看着在他身下漂亮的年轻男人满脸的红晕和泪水，他的乳肉哆哆嗦嗦地颤动着，伴随着詹姆每一下用肉棒顶弄着他的子宫的频率像波浪般地颤抖。“你猜有多大可能西里斯知道你被自己儿子操的高潮了好几次？”他不无恶意地问道。同时感觉到，自己的老二已经将母亲的子宫顶开了一个软绵绵的小口，正煽情地吸吮着他阴茎的顶端。


End file.
